Into the Shadows
by xLonelyDreamerx
Summary: They were two sides of the same coin: two dark creatures who shared the same face and the same feelings for a little witch. "Universe be damned, Bonnie McCullough would be his".
1. Chapter 1: A new Era

**AN:** _I have only read the first four books_ , so anything else that I know is mostly due to reading TVD books' wikipedia and fanfictions. So if I have any mistake, please point it out so I can fix it. Thank you in advance.

 **Warnings:** 1) This story take place after "Evensong: Paradise Lost"  
2) This story is rated M for bad language, violence, and some sexual references  
3) Also, this story will slowly become darker; you'll see Stefan's beast, a darker version of Zander, and how far humans' cruelty can go.  
4) Last but not least: English is not my first language, I don't have a beta, and I feel the need to point out that I'm dyslexic. So expect (and please forgive) some,mistakes.

 **FULL SUMMARY: After almost killing Elena, Stefan decides that the only way for her to remain safe is for him to disappear from her life.  
** **Therefore, he removes himself from the memories of Elena and her friends, leaving her in the care of Damon.** **  
** **However, when it was time to erase himself from Bonnie's mind, something went terribly wrong and he instead erased every memory that has to do with anything supernatural.  
** **Thus, Bonnie forgets about the Salvatore brothers and everything that occurred between her friends, Klaus, Katherine, and Shinichi.**

 **This story begins with Zander/Bonnie/OC but ends up 100% Bonnie/Damon.**

 **Disclaimer:** These characters are the creative property of L.J Smith. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 _Into the Shadows_

Chapter 1: A new Era

It was early morning as a tall boy stood on top of the roof of his house looking out into the tick forest that circled the property. He knew that he should just let her have her own life that he should stay away, but he couldn't resist – not anymore.

He took slow steps towards the edge of the roof looking out for another moment before taking a leap hurdling towards the floor, but he hit it as light as a feather.

* * *

 **The McCullough House - Bonnie's room**

 _"Dear diary,_

 _The summer is over and college begins today; everything feels odd around me, like something's out of place, as if I don't belong here anymore, like something's missing. However I know I'm being silly, it's just that I still miss mum – like everyone does._

 _Since mum died from the animal attack a lot has changed, dad is always at work while Mary is trying to be strong; she feels like it's her job to take care of me now, even though I've told her she shouldn't bother._

 _In these months, surprisingly Caroline has been visiting me, spending time with me and talking with me. Her sudden friendship was odd but I quickly welcomed it._

 _As I previously mentioned, it's my first day in college and I have now decided to start a fresh start, leaving behind my past and only look forward."_

 _~Bonnie_

Bonnie closed her green diary and got up; she was already dressed in her dark blue jeans and green T-shirt. As she started brushing her hair she took a moment to look at herself in the mirror.

She had actually become beautiful with time, her pale skin was healthy and fair, her very large, wide and beautiful almost-shaped hazel-brown eyes were limpid while her noticeable long and thick black lashes framed her soft eyes; her reddish-gold hair were still very curly and trailed down her back to the middle of her waist.

Few years ago, she'd jump up and down in happiness for her improved but it didn't matter to her now. Her mother had died during summer on her way home, _'an animal attack'_ , that's what the police had said, though there was something off about it. Bonnie and her family were in too much grief to explore any other possibilities.

Bonnie took a deep breath and faked a pretty smile before she exited her room and headed downstairs. She had decided to stay with her family instead of renting an apartment; after all, the college was near her home. She didn't really know why she had suddenly decided to attend in Fell Church's college; it was like a switch was flicked in her brain. Nevertheless, she tried to enjoy her stay home though it was hard, her dad was never home and although Mary had moved back in, she was still a busy nurse.

 **OoO**

Bonnie entered the kitchen looking around for a moment at her at her small family; her father was probably still upstairs, and Mary was panicking about her going to school and not being ready.

"Toast? I can make a toast." Mary said – mostly to herself - in a rushed voice, she honestly had no time to make her little sister breakfast, she was behind as well, she needed to get going.

"It's all about the coffee, Mary." Bonnie muttered, gripping a mug and pouring coffee into it.

Her father walked in looking absolutely exhausted; he looked over at Bonnie who was mauling over her coffee. "Is there coffee?" he asked as he took it from her, she shot him a dirty look and said sarcastically "Sure, dad you can have my coffee" He rolled his eyes at her and nostalgically smiled for a moment. She had taken after his wife's sarcasm.

"It's your first day of school and I'm completely unprepared." Mary mused as she grabbed her purse opening the compartment where she kept her money and took out some money for her little sister to eat in the school cafeteria. "Money for lunch?"

"No need." Bonnie replied, holding her hand signaling no.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Mary and rubbed the back of her neck, she was sure she had forgot something.

"Don't you have that big presentation for the doctors today?" Bonnie asked curiously as her sister nodded quickly

"I have a meeting with doctor Galler…" She glanced at her watch. "Now. Crap!" Mary took her light brown hair out of the ponytail it was and shook it out loosely.

"So go. I'll be fine." Bonnie assured her with a kind smile.

Mary grabbed her stuff and exited the house towards her waiting car. Bonnie leaned against the table and looked at her father and decided to ask about him, but before she could say anything he spoke.

"I'll go get ready, I have to go to a business trip; I might come in two or three day." With that her father; Ben left the kitchen still nursing his cup of coffee.

Bonnie looked down with a defeated smile, did she really think he would stay?

Before she could think more about it the sound of a car horning caught her attention and she quickly grabbed her bag before she turned off the TV and opened the door. She couldn't keep her friend waiting; after all, patience wasn't Caroline's thing.

* * *

 **In Caroline's car**

"….And I told her "No way mum! I'm a college student now; do I look like a baby-sitter?" Caroline paused and looked at her friend who had what she called 'the lost look'. "Bonnie?" she snapped her fingers in front of her face, "Hello?"

"Hm?" Bonnie looked Caroline with an apagogically look, "I'm sorry Care, you were saying something about your brother?"

Caroline nodded, glad that Bonnie was paying some attention to her, "Yes, anyway; today is the dawning of a new era. This is stage one in our metamorphosis into the land of the brave, the free, and the single." she winked and smiled brightly.

Bonnie shook her head but chuckled, Caroline had changed not in looks because she was still gorgeous but in personality; no longer did she care only for her appearance, she also cared about her and her feelings.

Although Caroline still hated Elena Gilbert with passion, she couldn't blame her; one thing they both had in common in the past was their envy about the former Queen Bee, though when Bonnie thought about the blonde, she felt like there were some… gaps.

She could remember she used to be friend with her, Meredith, Matt and…

 _Two shadows came to her mind, soft voices and a dark smirk… an Italian accent and black crows…_

Bonnie shook her head; she had drunk too much coffee, yes they used to be friends but they must have probably lost contact after high school.

While Bonnie had decided to attend to "Blackmore College" in Fell Church, Caroline failed in her exams she'd given to go to "Dalcrest College". At first the green eyed girl was angry and sad but when she learnt that Bonnie would be with her, she quickly visited her.

The auburn-red haired girl had been nothing but supported toward her and had comforted her more than anyone else. Yes, Caroline Forbes had become a better person…

"What a loser." Caroline remarked when she spotted a geek as they arrived at college.

….though some things never change

Getting out of the car, both of them walked towards school but stopped outside.

"I can't believe it." Caroline couldn't help but look in awe at the building in front of her; "We are actually _here_." she smiled and glanced at her, "In _college_ " she looked at the huge building.

Bonnie smiled softy, "Together." It seemed almost unbelievable; she had always thought Meredith and Elena would be with them, however, she was glad. The ghost of Elena was gone and she could finally enjoy her life without having any insecurities.  
With a deep breath both girls walked forward.

This was just the beginning.

* * *

Author's Note: So the first chapter is small because I need to see whether people are actually interested in this story.  
 **Please review!** I don't know if you like the story so far and the only way to find out is by leaving reviews.

Thanks for reading,

xLonelyDreamerx


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

**Author's Note:** Despite the fact that there were no reviews, I saw that some people favorited and followed this story and for that I want to thank them very much. I hope you like this chapter and please write a review; they help me improve me and they motivate me greatly.

 **Warnings:** 1) This story take place after "Evensong: Paradise Lost"  
2) This story is rated M for bad language, violence, and some sexual references  
3) Also, this story will slowly become darker; you'll see Stefan's beast, a darker version of Zander, and how far humans' cruelty can go.  
4) Last but not least: English is not my first language, I don't have a beta, and I feel the need to point out that I'm dyslexic. So expect (and please forgive) some,mistakes.

 **FULL SUMMARY: After almost killing Elena, Stefan decides that the only way for her to remain safe is for him to disappear from her life.  
** **Therefore, he removes himself from the memories of Elena and her friends, leaving her in the care of Damon.** **  
** **However, when it was time to erase himself from Bonnie's mind, something went terribly wrong and he instead erased every memory that has to do with anything supernatural.  
** **Thus, Bonnie forgets about the Salvatore brothers and everything that occurred between her friends, Klaus, Katherine, and Shinichi.**

 **This story begins with Zander/Bonnie/OC but ends up 100% Bonnie/Damon.**

 **Disclaimer:** These characters are the creative property of L.J Smith. No copyright infringement is intended.

 _Into the Shadows_

Chapter 2: Arrival

Meanwhile a handsome stranger entered into the school building, he was wearing dark jeans and black leather jacket- something which made his white-blond hair more noticeable than it already was. His eyes were hidden behind sunglasses and it seemed as if he didn't care about the individuals who were looking on his way.

From further away, Zander, though he seemed more than a little bit mysterious, looked like a normal college student.

He wasn't

For a moment he wondered again, if he should just give up. Perhaps he should go back to travelling; she didn't remember him, so shouldn't he leave her in peace? He was selfish, he knew that but he had always cared about the red haired beauty and he wanted to make sure she was alright. He was no longer pure so what made him think that he could rejoin the world of daylight?

Hope

That was the answer; he was tired of traveling. He was tired of living in the sea of loneliness and guilt, and all the pain it carried.

Most of all, he was tired of being alone.

And perhaps-just perhaps- he might be able to leave once he knew _she_ was alright. He wouldn't let his emotions get in the way.

A bitter smile curved his lips at the idea. No matter what he felt he had always known she belonged to the dark haired vampire; the one with the black eyes and the Italian accent. There was no way she would ever return the feelings he had.

Unless he used his powers on her, after all, he was a creature of the darkness now…

He slapped the thought away; he was looking for a new start, and was here to make sure his _friend_ was okay.

Shaking his head a little, he entered the school's main office.

 **OoO**

"Hey Bonnie, Caroline!" A high voice called from behind them, "Hey!"

"Oh, hey Megs." Bonnie greeted the brunette. Megan Black was known as the quiet girl back in high school; she was one of those people who would sit in the end of the class, not speaking unless she was spoken. Bonnie didn't know how Caroline could become friends with a person who was so opposite of her but she did. Bonnie and Megan had hanged out during the summer and Megan did attend Bonnie's mother's funeral and she had been kind enough to try and comfort her.

"Hey Megan, how was your summer?" asked Caroline.

Megan shrugged, "Boring, I'm glad it's over."

Caroline nodded as they walked, "Mayor lack of male real estate," she complaint as she shot a glance towards some teens, "Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say "tranny mess"?"

Bonnie slightly frowned as her lips pressed into a line when she shook her head. "No, that's over,"

As they were passing the main office Caroline stopped, grabbing Bonnie's arm, forcing her to stop; Megan stopped as well, as she saw them. Something inside the room had caught her eyes. They could both see the mysterious young man with a leather jacket, dark wash jeans and white-blond hair, collecting his own schedule.

"Hold up. Who's that?" Caroline cocked a perfectly shaped eyebrow as Bonnie turned to look at the back of the silver haired boy.

"All I see is a back." Bonnie said creasing her eyebrow, not particularly interested.

"It's a hot back. There's style." Caroline agreed, "I bet he plays football, and writes poems."

"Whatever. Can we now go to class?" Bonnie asked impatiently, "I don't want us to be late on our first day."

"God, Bonnie when did you become such a geek?" Caroline rolled her eyes and Megan giggled.

Bonnie ignored her as they started walking, it was true that she had never been interesting in school because she considered it boring but she had decided to become a new person this year and change everything about herself – and that included her performance at school as well.

 **OoO**

The rest of the day went by easily; she was introduced to many people who seemed nice enough while she also noticed there were many people from her old high school.

The lessons didn't seem very different from how they were in high school, but Bonnie was sure she'd change her mind in few months later.

While she and Megan started to open up to one another, seeing they had some things in common, like they were both motherless – Megan's mother had died when she gave birth to her – and both their fathers were super workaholic and avoided home as much as possible. Caroline, however, was going back to her old ways and was determined to become popular, not that she wasn't in high school but now she was in college and there was no Elena Gilbert, things would definitely become better for her.

When the bell rung, Bonnie headed towards class – History – which wasn't exactly her favorite class; Bonnie had always hard time remembering things and to learn dates, names, and events seemed impossible to her.

"Oh." Bonnie groaned as she bumped into someone, which caused all the books she had been holding to fall down. "Crap."

"Sorry." She heard a soft murmur as she saw a pair of pale hands picking up her books.

By the time, she got up from the floor; someone was holding all her books.

The 'hot back' she had earlier seen with Caroline and Megan in the main office, was standing right in front of her.

He was tall, gorgeous, with clear, true blue eyes, and slim torso with well-muscled arms. His features were sharply cut; the eyebrows arched, the cheekbones high, but his mouth was soft and sensual. He also had pure white-blond hair.

"Here" His voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

Bonnie blushed and she could swear she saw a faint smile on his face, "Thanks." she murmured shyly and turned around to leave, but not without giving him one last glance.

 **OoO**

After a long day at school, Bonnie headed to the cemetery. It was a fairly long walk, almost to the edge of town. She crossed over the Bridge and climbed up the hill, past the ruined church, then down into the little valley below.

This part of the cemetery was well-kept; it was the old section that was allowed to run slightly wild. Here, the grass was neatly trimmed, and bouquets of flowers made splashes of bright color. Bonnie sat down by the big marble headstone with "Alisa McCullough" carved into the front.

"Hi, Mom," she whispered. She leaned over to place a red rose she'd picked along the way in front of the marker. Then she curled her legs under her and just sat, before she pulled out her diary and wrote.

 _Dear diary,_

 _I made it through the day, and it was surprisingly easier – not painless – just easier. Mary and I pretended like we were both okay and for a moment… we were._

 _Dad was acting like usual; his body was there but his mind was probably travelling. Today he announced us that he would go to another trip, and I can't help but wonder how much mine and Mary's presence suffocated him. While we understood why dad kept his distance with us, it still hurt. I can understand that it hurt him being near us, and he cannot exactly involve himself in our lives for now – I vainly wish for him to stop being a shell of his former shell and-_

Bonnie suddenly stopped writing when she heard a high pitched squeal, looking up she blinked a couple of times to make sure what she was seeing was real.

On top of her mother's tombstone, there was a bat. Her eyes became fixated on the thing that unfolded in front of her. It's face resembling that of a strange but kind of cute looking rat. It stared back at Bonnie with odd blue eyes, its slick and glossy-leather wings spreading apart like that of a demon straight from the bowels of Hell itself.

 _Since when did bats have blue eyes?_ Bonnie wondered, feeling numbly before she shook her head, wondering something more important. _Since when did Fells Church have bats_?

Setting down her diary, she looked up and saw it starring at her quite intensely. "Okay... Hi, bat." _what the hell am I doing, do I expect a response or something?_ However, a cold shiver ran down her spine when the thing kept looking at her fixedly without doing anything else

Few seconds later Bonnie broke the silence, it was watching her in a way that she considered creepy. "Not scary at all." she stated nervously to herself as she noticed the sudden fog around the cemetery that was slowly approaching around her feet. "Where did this fog come from?" she wondered aloud.

Bonnie looked around, feeling off about being in the spooky graveyard as the odd bat started making loud bone - chilling noises. Taking her leather jacket off, Bonnie walked over timidly and shook it. "Shoo!" The bat fluttered its wigs and flew away, making her heart beat with pride. "I thought so."

However the smug look vanished from her face when she turned around and saw the bat across her. _What the-_ Her eyes widened as another bat sounded from somewhere nearby, and then another, and another… _It called for backup!_

Picking up her schoolbag, Bonnie quickly ran away, completely freaked out by all these bats and their sounds. She could feel her heart pounding hard and she didn't dare to look back, if she had, she may had noticed the dark figure who was watching her with amusement.

 **OoO**

Bonnie didn't run for long because she tripped on a tree root and fell down with a thud.

"Are you okay?" She gasped and looked up startled when she saw the 'hot back' suddenly in front of her, his expression was one mixed between anxiety and concern. _Where did he come from?_

Bonnie got up and glanced nervously behind her before she looked at him with accuse eyes, "Where you…" She took a deep breath, trying to collect herself "Where you following me?"

"No, I… um… I saw you fall."

"And you were just hanging out in a cemetery." she stated suspiciously, not really believing him that he just happened to be there.

Zander shrugged, "I was visiting. I have family here." he informed her. It wasn't a lie; Ms. Flower had been like a family to him, even though he hadn't known her for a long time. After she passed away, Zander had bought the Boarding house, not wanting it to fell in the hands of someone else and he had started living there few days ago before the school started.

Her eyes softened and guilt immediately kicked in, "I'm so sorry. It's the fog, it makes me foggy." she tried to explain hopelessly as she shook her head, "And back there…" she pointed with her finger, "…there was a bat and then more bats, I mean since when do small towns have bats? And anyway, everything looked very _Dracula_ -like. I mean doesn't that guy in the movie turn into a bat? Or is it a rat?" Bonnie shut her eyes for a moment, trying to calm herself, when she realized how she sounded. She reopened them, only to see him looking at her with amusement in his beautiful eyes as he was hearing her babbling. "I'm Bonnie."

 _I know_ Zander looked Bonnie very intently, "I'm Zander." he introduced himself with a charming smile, titling his head to the side. He instantly felt longing to the so many things: hug her, touch her… He wanted to wrap his arms around her and never let her go. However, instead of fulfilling his desires, he continued playing the innocent college student.

"Right, we go to the same college."

He nodded and added, "And we share some classes." eyeing her a little, Zander saw a leaf matted into Bonnie's hair and he softly pulled it off carefully, without hurting her.

Bonnie blushed heavily as she thanked him, "Thanks." Suddenly a ring that Zander was wearing on his fingercaught her attention; it seemed oddly familiar but Bonnie shook off the weird feeling before complimenting, "Nice ring."

Zander sifted uncomfortably, "Yeah, it's a family thing." he lied before chuckling and looking down at his own hand, "It's weird, huh?"

"No, no." she assured him as she laughed, "I get it family stuff passing down on the next generation." she waved her hand a little, "Totally get it."

Zander laughed and they both continued talking to one another as unbeknown to them another man dressed in black was in the middle of two tall trees watching the former mutt with his little crush, although she had become his main focus now. He licked his lips at the mere sight of her, as he continued hearing them talking. _Interesting_. The man thought. _Definitely not a boring little town after all._

Meanwhile, Zander gulped as the scent of the heavily scent hit him and he had to refrain himself in order not to attack her. "D- Did you… um… did you hurt yourself?" He stuttered nervously.

Bonnie frowned in confusion before she realized. Raising her leg on the bench, she pulled up her jean and saw the wound that was bleeding, "Oh that doesn't look good." She touched her wounded leg with her palm, only to see more blood.

Zander swiftly turned his back to her; he could feel his fangs ready to come out. Taking some breaths he tried to calm himself, "You should take care of it." he ordered in a gruff voice as he continued not looking at her, his gums were beginning to ache.

"Really, it's nothing." Bonnie tried to reassure him as she pulled down her jean, but when she turned back, he was no longer there. She looked around but there wasn't any sight of him, it was as if he had vanished.

Bonnie looked little unsure as she glanced around; first the voices from her dreams, then the bat and the fog, and now Zander. Bonnie shook her head, maybe it was nothing and everything was in her head. _I should stop drinking so much coffee._ She thought as she stepped out of the cemetery

 **OoO**

 **At the Boarding House**

In Zander's room, the white-blond haired man was sitting on his desk, before he pulled out a black leather diary. He had started writing in it when his nightmare had begun, inside the little book were his darkest secrets, although the past couple of months, the witch had been the protagonist in his journal; most of the things that were written there, were about her.

And so, Zander started writing in his journal about her again in his usual clumsy handwriting,

 _After months of wanting and waiting, I finally saw her, and spoke to her. For a moment everything felt as if nothing had changed, or maybe it was even better._

 _My theories of her memory loss haven't been confirmed but I can clearly see no recognition in her beautiful eyes, and to be honest I don't know if I should tell her… Should I reminded her how heartbroken she was by the Italian vampire and his obsession with Elena? Or should I remind her, the insecurity she had admitted to me that she felt with her former friends? Since they never showed up those moths, they must have moved on, so shouldn't Bonnie do the same? Didn't she deserve to be happy?_

 _I had promised to myself that once I talked to her, once I made sure she was alright, I would leave and let her continue her life, but when I saw her, when I heard her voice again, everything I thought I buried inside came rushing to the surface. I long to be near her and I'm simply not able to resist her._

Zander paused and glanced at the newspaper beside him and he sighed as he read again the headline which was boldly stating, **Bodies found mutilated by animal**

It could have always been a simple animal but he knew better than to hope, even when he used to be pure and naive he still knew the trick. _You tear them up enough and they always suspect an animal attack._

Zander tossed the newspaper over his bed and turned back to writing his journal,

 _I don't know if the town is safe anymore. Maybe it is me who is being paranoid or maybe it's merely my wish for Bonnie to never fall into the dark hole I'm living in. Despite my inner desires, I guiltily want her living like this: being free, oblivious and human. I'm not certain if the town is in danger or not, but one thing is clear to me; I'll do everything to protect Bonnie. As long as I'm here, she will never get hurt again by anything._

 **OoO**

 **Bonnie's House**

When Bonnie returned back home, she spent the next few hours doing her homework. After she finished, she took a shower and changed into a pair of jeans and a dark purple shirt before brushing her long curly hair.

Getting downstairs, she saw her sister wandering into the living room, "I'm meeting Caroline and Megan at the party tonight." She informed her while searching for her saddle brown purse.

"What party?"

"It's a welcome to college thing at the falls." She grabbed her keys and placed them inside her purse before she paused, "Did dad call?"

"No." Mary sighed before she shook her head, "Anyway, it doesn't matter, have fun." she called but remembered something as she turned to her little sister with a coy smile on her lips, "Wait, I got this." She put her hands on her hips, and faked a stern look. "Don't stay out late, it's a school night."

Bonnie giggled before she nodded and then shook her head at her sister who was trying too hard to look like a good and responsible guardian, "Well done, Mary."

Turning around, she opened the door and left.

In the kitchen, Mary started cooking when she heard a sound coming from the window and when she looked up she saw a small figure but it quickly left before she could clearly see what it was.

However, for a brief second, she could have sworn it was a bat.


End file.
